


An Angel For My Angel

by NicNack4U



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree Angel, Christmas Tree Ornaments, Complete, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, NotFunnyDean, NotFunnyDean's Supernatural Advent Calendar 2019, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Team as Family, tree toppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Hi this is so super late I know, I'm sorry. Crazy busy time for me lately and I'm just now able to finally settle down and finish this advent calendar up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574596
Kudos: 10





	An Angel For My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is so super late I know, I'm sorry. Crazy busy time for me lately and I'm just now able to finally settle down and finish this advent calendar up.

Shopping during the holidays is an absolute _bitch_ and if Dean never heard that annoying-ass Mariah Carey song ever again... Well, Dean would be so friggin' happy. Ecstatic, even. 

But, he just had to shop for a new Christmas tree topper, since all the ones left over in the bunker from the previous Men of Letters absolutely _sucked_. 

And he wanted this year to be special, even if he had to go all cliche to make it happen. 

Dean was just aimlessly looking around, not even knowing what he wanted to get, when he spotted it. 

"It" being an angelic Christmas tree topper. And Dean could _swear_ that it looked just like Castiel. Well, minus the suit and trenchcoat. 

Dean raised his brows and hummed in interest at it, smirking slightly. 

He stared at it in interest some more, unconsciously tilting his head to the side in a very Castiel-esque manner. 

He then righted his head and lightly shrugged. 

* * *

Once he was back in the bunker, he set the bag containing the ornament on the map table, in front of Sam, who was deep in reading a lore book.

Sam startled at the noise and glared at his brother. "Wha - ?!" He exhaled roughly. "Je - Jesus, Dean! What the Hell?!" 

"Ho, ho, ho!" Dean crowed in amusement. "Merry Christmas, Sammy! I come bearing a gift." 

His humor slipped as he uncomfortably rubbed his hand over the top and back of his head. "It's - . Well, it's a gift for all of us. You, me and Cas." 

His head lowered as he stared down at his boots. "I just want us to have a good Christmas this year, y'know?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked back up at his brother. He knew, of course, that Sam would love his idea and his little gift for all of them to share as a family.

But even so, there was a voice inside Dean's head saying that they would think he's lame and crazy for it. 

Sam smiled encouragingly at Dean and nodded his head. "Yeah. I mean, yeah, Dean. Seriously, this is great! And you just know that Cas is gonna love it, too." 

His brows scrunched in confusion. "By the way, what did you get?"

Dean, now encouraged and fully back into the holiday mood, smiled and said as he got out the Christmas trinket, "I went out to the store thinking I wasn't gonna buy anything. And I was just looking around when I saw... this."

He held up the Christmas angel tree topper for Sam to see. 

"Oh, wow," Sam said. "That looks like Cas! Y'know, minus the fact the ornament isn't wearing his suit and trenchcoat."

Dean nodded while smiling, trying to hold in a laugh. "I know, right? So, I saw it and just had to get it for that very reason. I mean, a topper's the only thing missing from our tree, anyway."

He nodded over to their tree. It was tall and fully decorated in festive colors and lights, and thankfully it was a fake one. Otherwise, it'd be a bitch to clean up. 

It would be a bitch to clean up anyway, because Castiel insisted on them getting tinsel. And that shit gets annoyingly everywhere, almost like glitter. 

"Hey, let's show Cas what you bought before you put it on top of the tree?" Sam suggested with a smirk full of meaning towards Dean. 

"Yeah, okay," Dean replied with an eyeroll. He smirked. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam scoffed playfully.

"Oh, Dean, hello. I thought I heard you come back," Castiel greeted as he entered the room with a warm look.

"Yeah," Dean replied, visibly flushing under Castiel's gaze. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, did some last-minute Christmas shopping." He lightly shrugged. 

Sam shook his head in quiet and amusement and frustration. For Chuck's sake! They've been dancing around their "profound bond" for years now and still nothing but flirting with words and looks! And even an almost-confession or three! What would it take for them to finally get together?! 

Well, there was always mistletoe. He smirked to himself and plotted out his scheme. 

He quickly wiped the look off his face and cleared his throat. "So, ah, you gonna put the topping on the tree now, De?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Shut up, bitch," was the predictable response.

"Make me, jerk," was Sam's. 

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at his two favorite humans and tried not to laugh. Though, he did allow himself to smile a bit. "Come on then, Dean. I can help you with that festive decoration, as gaudy and slightly-offensive as it is."

Dean only rolled his eyes and lead Castiel to the tree. 

Sam shook his head fondly at his family and went back to what he was reading, paying attention to what was going on around him with only his ears.

Dean and Castiel went in search of a ladder to use, so that Dean could set the decorative angel on the festive tree.

"You know Dean, I could fly you up there so you could reach up top. Or I could do it," Castiel reminded Dean.

"Yeah but Cas, you don't have much mojo left. You gotta save it for when it's the most important time to use it."

"But this is the most important time to use it Dean, because having a good Christmas this year is important to you. And therefore, me using my grace to help you put this fake-me up on that tree is important to me. Because it's important to you."

All was quiet for a long moment after Castiel spoke those words. Sam risked a look up to see that - yep, they were having another one of their "profound bond" moments. 

Gazing at each other's eyes and lips longingly. Practically eye-fucking. Right in front of Sam. 

Sam shook his head fondly at the two and focused his attention back on to the lore he was reading. 

* * *

A minute - T-minus more moments of Dean and Castiel gazing at each other - later, the Christmas Angel tree topper was finally set up. 

Dean kept fussily fidling with it though, to the protests of Castiel and Sam. 

"Dean," Castiel huffed in exasperation and fondness. "It's fine, it looks great. Now leave it alone." 

"Yeah, dude," Sam scoffed playfully. "You don't need to be all Danny Tanner about it. It's fine." 

"I understand that reference," Castiel told them proudly. 

Dean and Sam laughed as Castiel helped Dean climb back off the ladder. 

All three of them took a moment to bask in the moment of the Christmas spirit. 

* * *


End file.
